


New Job

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Mafia Au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Shikaku gets a request for aid from the new leader of a Rival Gang. His choice in how to Aid her leaves Kakashi with concerns.
Series: Mafia Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Job

Silence fell between Shikaku and the young Suna woman who had requested a meeting with him. From his spot beside the older man, Kakashi could see him thinking. The gears in his mind turned as he processed what the young woman had said and tried to think of an appropriate course of action.

How best could he respond to her pleas for help in finding her father's killer and organizing everything around her while her own people were trying to kill her. 

He didn’t need to wait for Shikaku’s answer to know what would happen, though. Shikaku was ruthless and hard to trust, but he was also kind. One minute he could deal drugs and send a man out on a hit, and the next he would play with kids in the community around them as if he had no worries in the world. Some days it was only Kakashi’s anxiety that kept him from getting killed.

So of course he’d help the girl. Rasa may not have been his favorite person to work with, but his daughter was her own being. A new beginning with the gang they had worked with for so many years.

The only question was How he was going to help her.

It was only when Shikaku began to sit up in his chair that Kakashi knew a plan had been figured out. 

Except, apparently, Shikamaru had an idea of his own, because as soon as Shikaku opened his mouth to speak, the 15 year old decided to interrupt.

“I could help,” All eyes turned to Shikamaru. “What? Dad, you taught me how to take care of the business so I could take over for you one day. Wouldn’t this just be like practice?”

An unimpressed look from his father was all he was met with.

“Maybe it’s not such a bad idea,” suddenly it was Kakashi’s turn to have all of the attention turn towards him. Even Shikamaru seemed a bit surprised by his support of the idea. “Well, it’s not like you can just go along helping her organize her shit. You have your own company to keep track of. You can’t just leave as you please to help someone else, and Shikamaru is right. You have been teaching him to take over when you’re ready to retire. I’m guessing she didn’t get quite the same detailed training that he did.”

There were very few people who were as detailed as Shikaku in what they did, and Rasa wasn’t one of them. Though he had no doubt that his daughter had learned quite a bit already. She seemed as smart as Shikamaru and as brave as Gai. After all, only someone with both of those qualities would go to Shikaku for help when they need it. The most trustworthy of all the Mob bosses around but also one of the scaries to have to deal with face to face.

He had seen first hand what Shikaku could do to someone who had upset him, and it wasn’t pretty. 

“If Shikamaru is going to help out they’re going to need the best protection we can offer,” that made sense. Shikaku wasn’t about to leave his son in the hands of people he barely knew or trusted. “Do you think you and Gai are up for it?”

Oh...Shit. That was not where he had been thinking this idea was going.

“I believe our job is to protect you,” There might have been a bit of a growl in his voice when he spoke, but it wasn’t his fault. The thought of leaving Shikaku’s safety in the hands of anyone else made his skin crawl. “There must be someone else better suited to watch over them.”

One hard look from Shikaku told him that the job was not up for discussion. Unfortunate, but he wasn’t about to argue with the boss. Even if he did hate the job being handed to him.

“You…” Temari spoke up for the first time in a while, surprised etched on her face “You’re giving me your son to help out and your right hand men to protect us?”

Apparently she was as surprised as Kakashi was.

“Is it not a good show of comradery?” Gai, always so optimistic and cheery. Some days he still couldn’t understand how he had landed the world's brightest sunshine boy as his boyfriend. “To stand by a potential allies side and make sure that they are well protected. It is a great duty to be handed.”

Sunshine boy was definitely the best description to use when talking about Maito Gai. He always found the good in a situation no matter how grim it seemed to be. 

Propping an elbow on the table, Kakashi laid his chin down in his hand and sighed. If this was the way Shikaku wanted things to go there was really no point in arguing. It would only lead to a yelling match if he tried to dig his heels in, and that would just devolve into Shikaku benching him from any jobs until he felt he had learned some sort of lesson.

He never learned his lesson, but Shikaku tried anyway.

“If this is going to be our job for the foreseeable future, at least tell me you’re going to have someone competent guarding you.” it wasn’t as though everyone else was incompetent. It was just that he was picky. He had put a lot of time into keeping Shikaku alive and he would be damn pissed if he left for a while and the man got himself killed because his new protection detail wasn’t good enough.

“I’ll make sure that Tenzo is by my side while you’re gone,” An acceptable compromise. At least he could trust Tenzo to keep Shikaku alive while he was gone “Meanwhile, I'm trusting you to keep Shikamaru and Temari here alive.”

It took quite a bit of effort to stop himself from rolling his eyes “If i can keep you alive, i’m certain i can manage to keep them alive,” they might even give him less troubles than Shikaku did, though he was certain that Shikamaru had already started to learn some of his fathers bad habits “I guess this isn’t up for debate?”

One cold stare told Kakashi that his assumption was correct. 

“Fine,” He turned his attention back towards Shikamaru and Temari, examining the pair that he was going to be dedicated to protecting for the foreseeable future. “I hope you’re ready to help her get used to all the rules, kid.”

“Rules?” Temari looked at Shikamaru for an explanation.

“It’s… a long story.” Shikamaru looked almost sorry for her, though he could sort of understand why. Even Shikaku had complained about him having ‘too many rules’. But he wasn’t dead yet so they seemed to be doing the job.

“Well then,” Hearing Gai clapping his hands together, Kakashi turned his attention over to his boyfriend. “Shall we get going? I’m sure there are many windows in your home for Kakashi to fix up for you.”

A look of confusion cemented itself on Temari’s face, but she refrained from asking as soon as She saw Shikamaru shake his head. 

This was going to be an interesting job. That much was for sure. 


End file.
